Scarlet/Quotes
Enemy Scarlet Conquest Chapter 13 Pre-Battle Quote Defeated Revelation Chapter 13 Pre-Battle Quote Defeated Revelation Chapter 23 Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Corrin *Scarlet: ... *Corrin: It... it can't be! Scarlet?! So you're who Arete was talking about when she mentioned a friend of ours... This is beyond cruel. I'm sorry, Scarlet. I know that, in this state, you'd want me to defeat you. I won't let them use you to take my life- not after you gave yours to save it. Vs. Ryoma *Scarlet: ... *Ryoma: This presence...it feels so familiar. Is...is that you, Scarlet? No it can't be... This may be Scarlet's form, but the woman herself is long gone. Even knowing that, I... I can't... Forgive me, Scarlet. At the very least, I will give you peace... Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "I'm surprised at how clumsy someone must be to have dropped this." (item) * "Heehee... I'm not the same today, oh no! I'll take on anyone that gets in my way!" (surge) * "My weapon is in top shape, wouldn't you agree?" (weapon proficiency) * "I could really use an exciting accessory...." (accessory gift) ** "What, for me? You shouldn't have, you crazy-generous sweetheart!" (accessory gift given) ** "Huh. You've got taste, Corrin." (accessory gift given) ** "When I finally do, I'll add decorations to it and make it even cooler!" (accessory gift refused) ** "Wh-what a provocative present! Ha...haha..." (accessory gift: bath towel) ** "Oh, wow! We're in the "presents for birthdays" stage of our relationship right now?" (friendship birthday gift) * "Free time? Hmmm... I know! Corrin! Let's give your weapon some style." (idle) * "I'm just adding a little something to my weapon. make it a bit more flashy in battle!" (idle) * "Leave the next fight to me! I'll take on everything they throw at us!" (idle) * "I'll be forever thankful that you are my friend, Corrin." (idle) * "Hey, Corrin! How goes it?" (idle) * "It seems like you're always on the go, Corrin!" (idle) * "Ah, a traveler! Feel free to rest up and explore the area." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "I'm looking for something fun to do. How do you like to spend your free time?" (free time) * "If the two of us work together, no will will stand a chance! Let's team up next time! (team up) Replying - Normal * "Don't need to ask me twice! See you on the battlefield!" (team up) * "I like to work mosaic patterns into my weapons. It's silly, but it makes me happy." (hobby) Asking - Child Replying - Child Private Quarters Friendship * "I heard you've got cupcakes in here. Are there really cupcakes?!" (invite) Friendship Bonding Lovers * "You're home late, Corrin, but don't worry-I won't fall asleep anytime soon." (Entrance) * "You're home! Now we can do stuff together!" (Entrance) * "Hey there, Corrin. How was your day?" (Entrance) * "Ah, Corrin! Seeing you here is the best way to wake up." (Awakening, Good) * "Wow, Corrin! You're rough, aren't ya? I thought we were having an earthquake!" (Awakening, Bad) * "Welcome home! I know my skin is still red from my bath, but please-no Scarlet jokes!" (Cool Down, Entrance) * "Haha! That was chilly! I love unwinding after a hot bath. I feel like a new person! (Cool Down, Good) * "Hey! I was picking flowers, and I though you might like some too." (Gift, Flowers) * "Ugh! Time goes by TOO fast when we're together." (Exit) Lovers Bonding Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Corrin's Birthday * "What a great day to have a birthday! I hope you enjoy it, Corrin!" Level Up * "I'm ready for everything!" (4-5 stats up) * "Well, OBVIOUSLY I keep getting better!" (2-3 stats up) * "Seems I'm doing pretty well for myself!" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "New day, new challenges!" Confession Roster A hearty resistance fighter from Cheve. Born to a family of knights, but organized a resistance when she couldn't tolerate Nohrian oppression any longer. Likes shiny things more than anyone else. Born on 8/3. Help Description A daring dragon rider fighting with the resistance in Cheve. Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) Endgame (Conquest) (unused) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Let's have some fun!" * "No turning back now!" * "This one looks tough." * "I love a challenge." * "What's going on here?" * "After you." * "I've got your back." * "Let's do this!" Attack Stance * "Mind if I cut in?" * "What are you, new?" * "Where you looking?" * "Leave it to me." * "You missed a spot!" Guard Stance *"You okay?" *"Watch it!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "I love a challenge!" * "You're the best!" * "Oh. Hey, thanks!" Critical/Skill * "I'm going to get Nohrian on your butt!" * "You went and got me mad!" * "Time to show off!" * "You're in trouble now!" Defeated Enemy * "Well that was easy." * "Not bad." * "What a let down." * "Next!" * "Yeah!" Defeated by Enemy *"I screwed up..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes